one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartz vs. Nahiri
Bartz vs. Nahiri is a What-If? One Minute Melee between Bartz Klauser of Final Fantasy and Nahiri of Magic: The Gathering. This is John1Thousand’s Twenty-Sixth Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Bartz.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Nahiri.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Nahiri stands on the edge of a Cliffside, her back to a beautiful night horizon. Slowly waving her hands in the air, lights form in the earth and dance into different shapes as she watches. With keen eyes, she observes the lights take the shape of many trees, signifying the arrival of life. Soon, a young man in light armor appears. In another dimension, Bartz is walking through a forest, having rid himself of pursuit by Exdeath and his forces. Stopping by a river to rest, he looks at himself in the water, and sees his human face as a reflection. He sighs and looks backwards into the sky. Suddenly, trees start falling behind him, and he gets up. Out of the trees, a Molder Beast rears its head, and thrashes its arms about. Assuming it to be a King Biehemoth, Bartz activates his sword in a flash. Rushing forward, three quick strikes are all it takes to reduce the beast to dust, and it falls apart into four pieces. As Bartz looks back on his foe, he sees the body parts fade, seemingly from existence. Nahiri, back in her own plane and materializing the pieces of the beast, witnesses the battle, and looks at her vision in the Earth. The flames in the trees grow even wilder, so with a wave of her hand, she vanishes to Earth... just before the flames bring forth new trees and new life. Bartz prepares to walk away, but the sound of an unsheathing sword catches his attention. Letting steam out his nostrils and looking over his shoulder, he sees Nahiri, primed and ready to fight. Bartz instantly makes the assumption between beast and sender. NOBODY BLINK!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues Desperate Struggle) 60 Nahiri breaks the staredown and strikes at Bartz several times, but the Wander’s guard does not fail and his sword stops every attack. When Bartz brings his weapon down, Nahiri jumps backwards out of the way, and the blade strikes the ground; a wave of Nahiri’s hands covers the small amount of rubble with a bright light and it surrounds Bartz’s weapon, trapping it in the ground. While he struggles to release it, Nahiri runs up the handle of Bartz's Sword and kicks him in the face before slashing at him several times. Though she gets injured, Bartz’s armor blocks a good amount of damage. 53 Bartz lands and opens rapid fire, shooting small balls of light after Nahiri. Just in time, she taps her sword to the ground, and carves an arc in the air around her; the earth sticks to her blade like glue, and she effectively draws a dome of dirt to block Bartz’s attacks. Inside her fortification, Nahiri presses her hand against the wall, and a series of bright shining lights show a vision of Bartz swinging his sword and an explosion happening. After the vision, the defense fails, and Bartz charges in, aiming to slice off Nahiri’s head; the attack is successfully blocked by her sword. 42 Bartz’s projectiles became stronger, and Nahiri is sent sliding down the hill. Though she remains on her two feet, she bends down and puts her hand on the dirt road, creating a light as she travels backwards. With a grimace, she looks up and sees Bartz running at her. Nahiri then throws her sword at her enemy, and while it spins through the air, Bartz hits it out of the way with his blade. However, Nahiri emerges from the ground beside him, having jumped between realms, and catches her blade, almost catching Bartz off guard. The Harbinger regains the offensive, and slashes at Bartz’s defenses. Bartz holds his sword out for a cross-check, and the Harbinger counters by sliding her blade under the pole and shunting upwards. The move sends Bartz high into the air. 28 Bartz quickly recovered and stands in a ready position and puts his hands tighter; just as Nahiri’s vision predicted, he then slashed at Nahiri. Each creating a lot of damage ,it then shows an explosion at the Harbinger's position, who waves her hand before she is engulfed by a bright light. The light instantly disappears, to Bartz’s shock; Nahiri had removed it to a different plane in the multiverse. 18 Nahiri stabs the ground with her sword, and raises her hands in the air. With a chant, her sword begins to glow in a bright light, and several bolts of light shoot out from the blade into the earth. Flowing up to Bartz, spires of stone begin to rise out of the ground in a complex pattern, trapping him in the middle of a bizarre sculptire which begins to glow with sacred symbols of light. Inside, Bartz tries to punch his way out, but his attacks become weaker and weaker. 12 Bartz: No! I can’t lose! Not like this! With one final effort he breaks through and leaves a slash. The sound of shattering metal, Nahiri’s sword breaks, and a deep gash appears in her chest. With a whistle, Bartz starts to preform his burst. 5 Bartz: Here We Go! Four Essences! As he does, Bartz goes in four directions doing powerful slashes with different swords. 3 Bartz: Let's Go! For a shining world! A slash then appeared near Nahiri and caused an explosion. K.O. As he ends the attack he gracefully lands back onto the ground. Bartz then extends his hand forward, catching Nahiri. Bartz then sets her down. Bartz: Well, you gave me a run for my gill. Bartz then walked off out of the pocket dimension as suddenly a void started to swallow the world that the fight took place. ???: I am too late, but the void does find all! Results This melee’s winner is Bartz Klauser!!!! (Cues My Home, Sweet Home) Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights